Giorno Giovanna (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Giorno Giovanna= |-|Gold Experience= |-|Gold Experience Requiem= Summary Giorno Giovana is the eldest of Dio's four sons. He was born in Japan under the name Haruno Shiobana until he and his mother moved to Italy and he changed his name. His mother married a man, however, this man would beat Giorno while his mother neglected him until he saved an injured man who turned out to be a powerful gangster who decided to help Giorno make friends and made his father stop hitting him. After this Giorno swore to be like that man, by helping people by acting outside of the law. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 7-C | '''At least '''High 7-C, Low 2-C with Hax Name: Giorno Giovanna (Originally named Haruno Shiobana) Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Golden Wind Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Student, Boss of Passione Powers and Abilities: |-|Giorno Giovanna=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence |-|Gold Experience=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Life Manipulation, Plant Manipulation (Gold Experience can inject life into living and non-living beings), Creation, Transmutation (Gold Experience can create life from inanimate objects), Attack Reflection (Any damage dealt to one of Giorno's creation will be dealt back to the person who attacked it), Healing, Biological Manipulation (Gold Experience can alter life, make things age faster and even heal people by glueing missing body parts back onto someone), Perception Manipulation (Can make someone think so fast that their body lags behind them), Pain Manipulation (Gold Experience can amplify the pain of attacks by overloading the enemies senses), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense peoples souls), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) |-|Gold Experience Requiem=All previous abilities, Soul Manipulation (The Requiem Arrow has been stated to grant Stands the ability to control all souls), Causality Manipulation (Is able to nullify any actions that a person takes and will reset them back to their previous state), Reality Restoration (Fully undid the effects of Diavolo erasing time), Time Manipulation (Can rewind time across the entire universe), Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Anyone struck by Gold Experience Requiem is guaranteed to die and will be put into an infinite loop of life and death for all eternity), Willpower Manipulation (Anyone under the effects of Gold Experience Requiem will have all of their will power set to zero), Fate Manipulation (Changed the fate that Diavolo predicted), Energy Projection (Fired a beam of raw energy), Resistance to Causality Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Was unaffected by King Crimson's erased time) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Is comparable to Narancia)' | Large Town Level '(Harmed Stands like Black Sabbath and Green Day) | '''At least '''Large Town Level (Is stronger than Gold Experience), Universe Level+ with Hax (Completely nullified King Crimson's universe-spanning time erasure) Speed: Normal Human Speed with MFTL reactions (Is comparable to Polnareff, Has reacted to attacks from King Crimson)' | MFTL '(Can fight on par with Sticky Fingers and King Crimson)' | Inaccessible' (Was able to talk, think and move in erased time, It is able to talk and move normally while time is being reset, Has a "None" in Speed which heavily implies that Gold Experience Requiem's Speed can't even be measured by Stand Stats which have shown to be able to list the Speed of Stands with Infinite Speed such as Made In Heaven and Notorious B.I.G.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Level | Large Town Level | '''At least '''Large Town Level Durability: Large Town Level '''(Survived an attack from Green Day) | Large Town Level''' (Is to take hits from power Stands like Sticky Fingers, Clash and Green Day)' | '''At least '''Large Town Level' (Is better than Gold Experience) Stamina: Very High (Has continued fighting even after having both of his wrists broken, one of his collar bones broken, three broken ribs and a hole in one of his lungs) Range: Standard melee range | 'Standard melee range to Several metres '| Standard melee range to Multiversal Standard Equipment: Requiem Arrow Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Gold Experience: Gold Experience is a Close-Range Stand that has the ability to create any type of life out of inanimate objects. Its main method of attack to rapidly punch things or to use its Life Giver ability to harm the opponent. ** Life Giver: Any object that Gold Experience touches will have life injected into it, turning it into a living creature. These living creatures range from ants, fish, snakes, frogs, flies, grass, trees and vines. At best, it has shown the ability to create an exact clone of Coco Jumbo including its Stand. If any of these lifeforms are attacked by someone then the damage will be negated and all damage will be dealt back to the person, this also includes the abilities the attack might have had. *** Flesh and Organ Creation: After mastering Life Giver, Gold Experience had the ability to create body parts for people and can weld the parts back onto the person to heal them. This includes parts of skin, hands, eyes, tounges and all of the blood in someone's body. This healing process has been described as extremely painful. ** Life Shot: If Gold Experience punches any person who is already alive and injects life into them then their conscious will go crazy and become so fast that their body lags behind them. This also increases any pain that the opponent will feel to the point that Bruno fought that another punch from Gold Experience would actually kill him due to how painful it was. Giorno can also use this ability to speed up a lifeforms age, making them die and wither away within seconds as shown by making a tree grow old, die and wither away. ** Life Sensor: Gold Experience also has the ability to sense peoples souls, he can do this at a distance, being able to scan an entire plane to check if there was anyone hiding in it and can sense someone to see if they have multiple souls. * Gold Experience Requiem: Gold Experience Requiem is a Close-Range Stand evolved after Gold Experience was pierced by the Requiem Arrow. Gold Experience Requiem, aside from its new abilities, is a stronger version of Gold Experience with it being faster, stronger, more durable and having a stronger version of Gold Experience's Life Giver which it can use at a range by hitting an object with an energy beam which turns the object into whatever animal or lifeform that Giorno wants. ** Return to Zero: Gold Experience Requiem's new ability is to nullify any action that anyone does and reverts it back to its previous state. This ranges from attacks that happen in front of Giorno down to the will power of Giorno's opponent. The range of this ability is the entire universe as shown when it fully restores the universe spanning time erasure of King Crimson. *** Infinite Death Loop: Once someone is attacked by Gold Experience Requiem, then they are guaranteed to die and will put into a loop of being killed a revived. Each death is described as extremely painful to the opponent. This loop is never ending and will continue on forever. Key: Giorno Giovanna | Gold Experience | Gold Experience Requiem Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2